The Wing's Soul
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: She was killed. And that's all she remembered. Awakened in an office that she held no recognition of walking there, she had a reason to be wary. Might have some characteristics of Bleach
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, Konohagakure would be a pile of ash, save the good people.**

**Please go easy on me. And review when you're done.**

* * *

><p>The first thing she heard was the sneering voice of a male, making her heart skip a beat in surprise. "So you're blind." Pearl-like eyes blinked and in slight fear making her reach down for a kunai from her pack... which wasn't there.<p>

Her eyes scanned the room quickly, her head hurting from the ache that was already starting from the base of her skull. The first thing she saw was a child, a baby really, sitting atop a mahogany desk, a binky in mouth and a silly looking hat with the kanji of "Prince."

Said baby was talking to her and surrounded by four males. She automatically analyzed them, her eyebrows raising at her findings.

_Red Head: Slim, swimmers build. No visible weapons- no callouses, so a long distanced fighter. Is not used to physical labor, would be fast but wouldn't be on levels with Lee. Legs spread, weight evenly distributed. Not looking for a fight, but wouldn't be opposed to one. Gentle face, must be used to getting his way with females and charming the other sex. *She channeled chakra to her nose and took a tentative sniff* Smells heavily on nature, plants. Affinity with both- perhaps a new kekkei genkai?_

_ The short one: A speed demon if she ever saw one. Short stocky build, her height maybe. Loose clothes, all black and considering how hot it was in here, a high tolerance for heat. Hand on sword, ready to start a fight at the slightest provocative, he's looking to be the silent type- though he **had **called her **blind**. *She scowled inwardly* Foot tapping, not use to being in one place for long. Wants to move about, but doesn't want to be given away. Smells of fire and ice, fire playing the dominant role._

_Tall Kakuza (Akatsuki reject) looking one: Power was the first thing she noticed. He reeked of it the way Naruto (Her heart melted at the thought of him) reeked of ramen. Powerful, but reckless. Brash. *She smiled gently* He reminded her of Naruto. He was pacing, wild unrestrained anger and energy. Wanting to move about and not afraid to show it as he was yelling at the child. Stocky muscled build, not going to sit back and let others fight his battles. Close combat, very verbal and physical in his movements. Smelled of power, flowing... chakra? No, it wasn't chakra. It was more like when Naruto was fighting the Kyuubi. _

_Orange monkey: High chakra (?) levels. Trained, but not fully released. Powerful in his own right. Is similar to the Kakuza one with the way he fights. Up close and personal. Callouses on both hands, no weapons to be seen, perhaps it is hidden? Not an idiot, but no really a genius. Kindness radiated from his very being, just as the sun radiated light. Not fast, but not exactly a civilian either. Maybe on a low chunin scale. Not to under-estimate._

The same sneering voice from before interrupted her musings. "Baka onna." The small one glared at her, his red eyes burning with anger. The other one, the red headed plant smelling one, held an arm across his chest. "I am sorry Miss, for my friends'," His voice grew stained as the slight smell of fire came from their direction. _A charmer either way. _She thought in amusement. "behavior. He isn't usually this rude." Green eyes flashed gold for a split second. He is annoyed at being called at so late."

She tilted her head in consideration and smiled in approval. A sudden movement from the right made her neck snap up as the monkey slid in front of her. And being that there was no ill intent from his aura, let him take her hands. "My beautiful little pearl!" He shouted. "I, Kazuma Kuwabara, ask you fair maiden. If you would be my girlfriend." Her face grew warm when his teeth flashed and his brown eyes looked adoringly up at her. Her mind slipped back, a soft name escaping her lips. "_Lee."_

A fist came out of no where and descended down onto Kazuma's poor head, making him face-fault. "Ya idiot. Why'd she wanta go out with ya?" The Naruto-acting one yelled, making the monkey stand up and glare heatedly at him. "Urameshi! Don't call me an idiot you brute!" They both squared off, the girl looking at both in awe. _Kiba... Naruto._

The baby took this time to speak. "Hello. It's a pleasure I'm sure." The baby spoke with such eloquence, the girl had a hard time wondering whether or not it was a Henge. "It would've been better if we could have met on better terms, but as is my job... I am here to offer my assistance." The child jumped down from the desk and his form slid... shifted. In the child's place now stood a handsome teen, the hat no longer looking funny, but the binky ruining his "regal" image.

"Spirit team A: Introduce youselves." He ordered in a no nonsense tone, brown eyes narrowing in on the two fighting in the corner. "Urameshi" stood up, a split lip nursing a bruised rib. "Tch." He glared at the teen, but turned to look at her. "Urameshi Yusuke. #1 Bad-ass at Sarayashiki Junior High!" He grinned and ruffled his gelled hair.

Kuwabara glared at him and stood up, an anime bump on his head and a slight scratch in his cheek, while hobbling on one foot, the other being sprained. "I, my Fair Lady!" He grinned cheerily at her, his Elvis hair style not moving a bit. "I am Kuwabara Kazuma! The most handsomest delinquent at Sarayashiki Junior High. Patent pending." She giggled. Almost exactly like Lee.

The red took a stand and bowed deeply, a gentle smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name would be Minamino Shuichi." He straightened and flashed a wicked smirk, his eyes turning a deep gold. "Or mayhaps a different name." He purred, his voice deeper and more seductive. "Kurama Yoko." He took her hand and kissed it, watching in satisfaction as her face once again grew warm. "At your service."

The short one growled and grabbed the back of the boy's shirt. "Be silent Fox." He scowled at her and gripped his sword tighter. "Hn. It's Hiei, baka onna." He stated shortly and in monotone, before looking away and glaring a hole into one of the walls. And looking at it now, she could see a faint outline of smoke.

The Prince shook his head and crossed his arms. "And I would be Koenma, the son of Enma, lord of the underworld." He dipped his head slightly and shifted his weight and watched her eyes grew big. "U-un-d-derworld-d..." She whispered in disbelief. Koenma nodded and looked at her inquiringly. "And you would be Miss...?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath to calm down, drawing every last bit of her regal and political upbringing. Her back straightened and shoulders squared. All, if not most of them looked slightly surprised at the change, but said nothing.

**"I am Hyuga Hinata of the Hyuga clan."**

* * *

><p><strong>So... liked it? Loved it? Please tell all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, Konohagakure would be a pile of ash, save the good people.**

**Please go easy on me. And review when you're done.**

* * *

><p><em>The Prince shook his head and crossed his arms. "And I would be Koenma, the son of Enma, lord of the underworld." He dipped his head slightly as he shifted his weight watching her eyes grow big. "U-un-d-derworld-d..." She whispered in disbelief. Koenma nodded and looked at her inquiringly. "And you would be Miss...?"<em>

_She shook her head and took a deep breath to calm down, drawing every last bit of her regal and political upbringing. Her back straightened and shoulders squared. All, if not most of them looked slightly surprised at the change, but said nothing._

_**"I am Hyuga Hinata of the Hyuga clan."**_

* * *

><p>They seemed to be waiting for something. For what, Hinata wasn't so sure. <em>Why weren't they doing anything?<em> She fidgeted slightly and turned her head to the side. The Kaku- Damn. _Yusuke _seemed to getting impatient and started glaring at child until he finally exploded. "She's s'pose ta be our fifth fighter?" He yelled angrily. Hinata blinked. _Fighter?_ What was he talking about?

Koenma cleared his throat and faced her, obviously intent ignoring the child's question. "Now Hyuga-san, I'm sure you have a lot of quest-" Yusuke stepped in front of her, glaring heatedly at the... Prince. "Answer me Diaper Breath." The demand was growled, and for a second, she thought she saw the silhouette of a demon. She shook her head and focused on the now, for she was shocked. If anyone had called their former Hokage that, all that would earn would be a one way trip straight through the wall and right up in a hospital bed and a thorough cussing out. But Koenma appeared use to this and rubbed the bridge of his nose, as if warding away a head-ache.

"Yes Yusuke. She is." Then walked around him and came closer to her. "Any questions Hyuga-san?" Hinata nodded and focused on the situation at hand. _Let's see. I died, and ended up in an office with four potential threats and is expected to "fight" someone or in something._ She sighed. _And I thought only Naruto got into situations like this. _She shook her head again, _Damn. I'm getting off track. _"Who are you all?" She started off with something simple and subtly activated her Byakugan, hiding the veins that appeared around her eyes with a small genjutsu.

The red head, Kurama or Shuichi, stepped forward with a small look towards Koenma. "We are what you would call Spirit Detectives. Our job is to stop and eliminate the demons that escape Makai and slip into Ningenkai." She nodded. That was the truth... so far. "You said "Detectives" as in plural. Would that mean there are so many demons running a muck that there is need for more then one Spirit Detective Team?" Kurama looked a little lost at this question and sent a searching look towards Koenma. The teen in question leaned back against the desk and looked up in thought.

"How to answer that question..." He scratched his chin and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Hm... not _so much_ per say. There are several different Teams that protects different sectors of Japan. But there is only one fight and rescue team." Yusuke glared Koenma and growled lowly. "Are you saying that we wouldn't have to do all this-" He waved his hand in the air slightly and clenched his fist. "Search and Rescue shit, if the other Spirit Detectives would actually **train **to do what we're doing now?" Koenma seemed surprised at this accusation and denied the question up front. "No, no, no, no. You misunderstood me." He said indignantly. "What I meant is that you-" He pointed at Yusuke. "Are a special case. With you dying when you weren't suppose to," He pointed at Kurama. "Stealing from the vaults and sacrificing yourself for your Mother," Hiei. "You were on probation and the rescuing your sister bit helped too. Plus having a helping hand at getting rid of the four Beasts," Kuwabara. "And having higher then natural reiki plus all the search and rescue "shit". As Yusuke eloquently put it."

Hinata sighed and checked her reserves. 56%. Dammit. "Okay." She said suddenly. "I get it." She groaned and flopped inelegantly back onto the couch. "Just... just tell me what to do. I'll have the rest of the questions later." And rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What you're going to pay me. And what I get in return." Koenma blinked and shrugged. "Fine. But first we need to check your skills. And I think Yusuke would be the best person for you to fight." _That and Hiei would kill her if he fought._

**_OoO_**

The two squared off in front of the shrine, Hinata having first tasted the feeling of going through a portal... poor Hinata. "Give up already girly." Yusuke yelled, cracking his knuckles. "I wont go easy on you like that baka over there." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder and smirked as he heard an indignant shout.

"Shut up Yusuke-teme!" Kuwabara screamed. Yusuke snickered and stood at attention, ready to brawl at anytime. Hinata sighed, used to being underestimated because she was a girl and looked _weak_. "Please. Do not insult a Hyuuga." She said, sliding her family's fighting stance. "Tch. Baka onna. How are you suppose to fight like that?"

Hinata twitched and fumed silently at the scornful remark Hiei had made. "It is our Clan's fighting style. Do not insult what you do not know Commoner." She said, not believing she said that, but at the same time not willing to take it back. She saw Hiei's hand tighten around his katana and watched his fight for control.

"Hiei." Kurama murmmered, placing a slightly restraining hand on his shoulder. The red eyed demon relaxed minutely, glaring harshly at the Hyuuga. "Get on with it Onna." He growled, jumping into a near-by tree and stewed silently.

Yusuke, impatient, yelled out a quick- "Hurry up!" Hinata sighed and waited for the say so.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Hajime!**

Yusuke's finger glowed a light blue color before releasing a huge energy blast. "Rei-gun!" He shouted. Hinata watched this and darted to the side, easily dodging the orb and flinching at the resulting explosion. _Damn. I need to avoid that attack._

Yusuke lunged forward, intent on finishing the match early by knocking the girl out, but Hinata spun around- hitting a pressure point right in the middle of Yusuke's back. "Shit!" The hanyou felt that light tap and was waiting for something to happen. "Ha!" He yelled when nothing did. "What was that suppose to do, make me-" He was cut off when fell to one knee and coughed up blood.

"Fuck! What did you do, you bitch?" Hinata stood calmly on the other side of the field. "I touched one of your tenketsus." She said monotonously. At Koenma's and Kurama's inquiring look she smiled and released the genjutsu around her eyes, showing the bulging veins.

"Holy shit!" Kuwabara shouted. "What the hell is that?" Hinata giggled and slipped into the Gentle Fist style. "I will tell you after this battle is over. After all..." She watched Yusuke climb to his feet, wiping the remnants of the blood away from his mouth. "I think this is just getting interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Honest Critiques are welcome. Though tell me WHAT I need help on, not just say the Writing was bad.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, Konohagakure would be a pile of ash, save the good people.**

**Please go easy on me. And review when you're done.**

* * *

><p><em>"Holy shit!" Kuwabara shouted. "What the hell is that?" Hinata giggled and slipped into the Gentle Fist style. "I will tell you after this battle is over. After all..." She watched Yusuke climb to his feet, wiping the remnants of the blood away from his mouth. "I think this is just getting interesting."<em>

_OoO_

She smirked in anticipation, that is one of the things she shared with her Naruto-kun. Her love of battle. It had nothing to do with defeating, or even fighting her opponents, no it had more to do with the fact that she could _feel _the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she moved with the fluidity of water.

"Yusuke." She said softly, pearl like eyes half closed and heavy lidded. He looked up, eyes the color of old blood. "I know-" She started, her voice hypnotizing. "I know you are strong." She said. "I can _feel _it in my bones." Her body shuddered at the thought of the power he held and what he could do with it. "But, you must learn that when you are strong-" Her stance shifted, both palms pointing at him and relaxed. "There is always someone stronger then you." Then she attacked.

Yusuke growled in anger and lunged for her, fist drawn back and power radiating from him in waves. She dodged him, spinning on the balls of her feet and again, hit one of his rib bones. She could hear it crack.

"First lesson-" She called. "Do not let anger blind you." She dived in again, ignoring his shouted call of "Rei Gun!" as she ducked under the attack and tapped four of his tenketsu. "Do not attack recklessly, Lesson Two." She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, smiling as he landed on his feet. "That's it!" He yelled, coming at her with faster speeds.

Hinata grinned. "Good. Deception is the first rule of the Shinobi." Her hands glowed blue as she danced with him, whether he knew it or not, it was a dance. A lethal dance that would decide who would die and who would live.

He just growled, finger aimed at her and his Rei-ki gathering at the tip. "Rei-gun shotgun!" A scattered amount of power was sent in all directions, making Hinata's eyes widen momentarily. She leaped into the air, one of the energy blasts nicking her in the calf. She hissed in slight pain, but gave no other indication that it hurt.

"Lucky." She murmered. "Again. Faster Yusuke." She jumped at him, hands glowing- but a voice made them both freeze. "Two more minutes." Genkai called, eyes impassive. Hinata growled and leaped backwards. "It seems we have met a stalemate. I will have to finish this." Yusuke smirked and stretched slightly. "And what makes you think you can do that?"

Hinata hummed and got into the Clan's beginning stance, eyes narrowing and palms glowing a bright blue color as she crouched and grinned deviously. "You are within my range." She whispered.

Kuwabara started to get excited. "Move Urameshi!" He shouted. Yusuke seemed to be distracted, turning his profile towards the idiot. "Stop talking you-" Hinata sighed. "Do not forget who you are fighting."

**"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou: Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand."** The light turned green in color, while her gaze grew more intense. "This will not kill you." Was all she said. And she lunged, faster then ever and almost as fast as Hiei.

She spun around, the palms of both her hands hitting the Mazoku's collar bone and stomach respectively. **"Eight Trigrams! Two Palms!"** His shoulders. **"Four Palms." **She ducked under a fist, wildly swung, and hit his chest repeatedly spinning to avoid blows.

**"Eight Palm! Sixteen Palm****! Thirty-two Palm!" **She shouted thrusting her palms forward and making him couch up blood once more as she finished her final move. **"Sixty Four Palm!" **He flew backwards, hitting a tree and collapsing into an unconscious heap.

Hinata smiled minutely, deactivating her Byakugan and letting the chakra fade from her hands. "That is why, Urameshi-san, you should not fight a Konoichi." She said softly, flipping her hair and walking back towards the small house.

From behind her, she could hear the worried cries of Kazuma and the calm assurances of Kurama.

_Men._

_OoO_

Hinata smiled serenely, sipping calmly at her tea, making sure to hold herself as a Noble of her Ranking should. "You have questions, I presume?" She asked quietly. This earned an incredulous look from Yusuke, who had woken up faster then any _human _she had met.

_Maybe he is one of these... demons I have heard **so much**_** (Insert sarcasm here)**_ about. _She thought grumpily. _They expect me to participate in this mission, yet they have yet to tell me anything of significance... besides the fact that demons actually have their own world, I'm alive when I was sure I was dead, and the Spirit Prince is really a child._

"Please. I am yours to interrogate." She said with barely a stutter. _Hey. I'm getting better at this._

Koenma silenced the rest with a look, recognizing what this was from all of the political meetings he attended. A trade of information.

"What are... tenketsus?" He asked monotonously, not revealing whether or not this particular answer would be of consequence to him.

Hinata smiled and placed her tea down onto the wooden table.

"Tenkentsus... how should I explain this?" Though it seemed as if she was talking to herself.

"Tenketsu. They are what civilians would say pressure points. But to Shinobi, they are so much more." She sighed and looked down into her tea. "They regulate your flow of Chakra- or Rei and Youki for all of you." She corrected, seeing the puzzled looks.

"Shutting off even one would be like cutting off your arm." She giggled when a horror washed over Yusuke's face when he realized what had almost happened to him.

"Fuck." He swore, earning a chilling smile- think Unohana Retsu's smile of terror- from Hinata. "Please refrain from swearing in my presence." She said sweetly.

Yusuke shivered and rubbed one of his arms. "Felt like someone was walking over my grave." He grumbled under his breath.

Hinata giggled. "Chakra is the resulting energy from a combination of Physical and Spiritual energy." She paused. "I _could _go in depth, but it would take too long." **(Translation: I don't want to explain it)**

"Now it is my question. What is this tournament... that I must participate in?"

Kurama smiled charmingly. "The Dark Tournament-" This earned a mental eye roll from Hinata. _The **Dark **Tournament, it's so creative... when have I become so sarcastic?_

"-Is a competition between demons to determine the strongest supernatural inhabitants of the Living World." He explained clearly, green eyes flashing gold for a second.

"There was already one held but-"

Hiei interrupted, a dark scowl on his face. "Both the fox and I are still on a probation period." Then he stalked out of room, the metaphysical fire surrounding him almost appearing physical.

Hinata's eyes followed him out the door and watched as a light burn mark appeared on the door.

"He's... annoyed-" Yusuke snorted, cutting into Kurama's explanation.

"Fu- u-u-u..." His curse trailed off as he saw the glare from Hinata. He scratched his neck sheepishly and grinned. Then he coughed and murmured something under his breath about that being an understatement.

Koenma sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I know Father meant well, but what he had done has made Hiei turn his back on the Reikai for good."

Hinata tilted her head curiously, silently asking for an answer.

"Hiei and I served our probation period. This is the second Dark Tournament that has been held in the Makai." Kurama shifted, moving his body into a more comfortable position.

"The deal we had made with Reikai was that we would help out in the Tournament in return for a... pardon of our _crimes_." Kurama's voice inflection hadn't changed, but she knew he was as irritated as Hiei.

"But. Enma-_sama _deemed it fit to authenticate we really were finished with out 'criminal' ways."

Hinata wrinkled her nose. "I knew Nobles like that." She said softly. "They were..." She shook her head, thinking about what happened to Haku and Zabuza when her Naruto had told her about them.

Koenma smiled charmingly. "So Hyuga-san, will you help us... save this world I mean." Hinata smiled calmly, eyes in U-shapes. "And what would I get out of this?"

The prince gulped and fidgeted. _I hope Unohana and Hyuga never meet. _"One wish. Free of all strings." This made the Noble smirk inwardly.

"May I make that wish now?"

"If it concretes your faith in us, then yes."

"Great. Then I want my husband back."

Silence.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oro. I was thinking of making a Bleach crossover after I finished with this story. I'm not certain where this thing is going. So sorry for the slow updates.<strong>

**Thank you: Eirdaru, Espresso Seraph, Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon, and anonymous for reviewing!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I am surprised that people actually took the time to vote. But because some people did, I am putting the following stories on a temporary Hiatus.**

**-Lord and Lady Sin  
><strong>

**-It gets Better  
><strong>

**-Wings' Soul  
><strong>

**_I am working on the following stories._  
><strong>

**_-Misplaced and Desperate (As it is a joint story with Darker then Midnight)  
><em>**

**_-Names in the Luck (It had the most votes, shocking because it's only a trash story. Meaning its where all my fail attempts go ; ^; Sadness)  
><em>**

**_-Herbivore in a Carnivores' World (Second most votes)  
><em>**

**I know a lot of people liked Lord and Lady Sin. And I will be finishing that one. Just... don't wait for an update. It'll be awhile because I'm working on the aforementioned ones. **

****(This will go down once I post the next Chapter)


End file.
